videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fixer Eric (2018)
Fixer Eric Fixer Eric is a Metroidvania video game developed and published by American gaming studio Lost Realms. The game was released to Nintendo Frostbite and Nintendo Switch in September 2018, Mobile, PC, Playstation 4, and XBOX One in September 2018, and finally macOS and Linux in October 2018. Development was partially funded through a Gamecamp and Kickstarter crowdfunding campaign, which ranged over a total of USD$90,000 by the start of 2016. Contents TBA Gameplay The character is a 16-bit video game character, wearing a brown cap, short sleeve grey shirt, black shoes, a beard, and long grey pants. Your objective is to complete each level running from the darkness and insects of the basements that you have to go through. In each level, you are given a short amount of time, and someone on the other end of your phone is calling you to tell you to fix their heater/AC for them. However, as soon as you step into the basements, you feel a shudder. Your health bar and stamina rests at the top left hand corner of the screen, and you must fix the heaters/ACs before the real fright comes! When you complete the task, the darkness and bugs that dwell down in the basement will start to chase you. If you fail, you die. If you complete the chase, then you are free to go down to the next level. DLC is planned on being added to the game. However, only one DLC was released called “Monsters and Lights.” Plot TBA Development and release Fixer Eric was revealed on Gamecamp and Kickstarter in October 2015 and reached its initial funding goal on January of 2016. The game reached a beta state on June 2016 and it continued to reach more goals, eventually switching engines from Stencyl to Unity, and Unity to Steam. Some of the stretch goal content, such as the level Dark after Fury 'and '''Broken Hijinx '''still made it into the game despite those goals not having been attained. Fixer Eric to the Nintendo Frostbite and Nintendo Switch was announced in July 2016, and the Mobile, PC, Playstation 4, and XBOX One versions were announced on March of 2017, and finally the macOS and Linux versions were announced on October of 2017. And finally, after very long months of waiting, the Nintendo Frostbite and Nintendo Switch versions were released in September 2018. The Mobile, PC, Playstation 4, and XBOX One versions were released in September 2018, and then the macOS and Linux versions were released in October 2018. A DLC pack was released in October 2018 called “'Monsters and Lights” which was available for only the macOS. More is being planned on, and more DLC packs are coming soon. Amiibo TBA Receptions Fixer Eric received positive reviews when it came out, and critics all over the world said that it was one of the most epic Metroidvania video games ever, and that it was similar to Hollow Knight. Sales When Fixer Eric first came out, upon the first week after its release it had over 1,000 copies! And by the end of September of 2018, it received over 50,000 copies! Awards Fixer Eric was rewarded by the Oscar Awards as “The Most Influential Metroidvania of 2018” and got the “Best 16-bit Action Game of 2018” by the Red Carpet. References External links * Official website Category:Finished Games